


This is Our Family

by nabooliola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Dean Winchester, Ageplay, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But only because Cas is still learning, Classification trope, Daddy! Dean, Heteronormativity, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabooliola/pseuds/nabooliola
Summary: Dean and Castiel have settled into a fluffy domestic life with their little girl.This story contains ageplay. If it's not your jam, keep scrolling.





	1. Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did some Daddy! Dean stuff.

“Daddy!” Dean dropped his bags just in time to catch you, grunting at the impact. “I missed you!” As you nuzzled into his neck, Dean mentally patted himself on the back for changing out of his blood-soaked shirt from earlier.

“Let your daddy into the house dear heart.” Castiel chided, grinning indulgently at his little family. Dean scooped you up, setting you on his hip and carrying you down the stairs.

“Hey Cas.” He pressed a kiss to his partner’s cheek. “I hope our princess wasn’t too much to handle.”

“Daddy I was a good girl!” You retorted, offended that your daddy would expect anything less. Dean chuckled. He hadn’t actually thought you would misbehave, he just liked to tease.

“She was a very sweet and obedient child.” Castiel said, defending your honor. You flushed with pride at the praise.

Dean was glad to see you so exuberant. He knew that you sometimes got scared when he left for a hunt and was used to coming home to a very young and tearful little girl. Like most in your classification, you would age farther down if you were sad or scared or overwhelmed. Being so young on the scale to begin with (somewhere around 2), slipping younger meant he could have a true baby on his hands.

The first time Dean had left on a job, you had slipped down _very_ young, going nonverbal. The hunter had barely crossed state lines when Castiel called in a state of panic, frantically begging him to return home. While they now loved having a sweet soft baby in their arms, both Dean and Castiel had been frightened the first time you dropped that far down.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

_Dean frowned at his ringing phone, wondering why Cas would be calling so soon.Swiping the green button up, Dean hit the speaker option. The car was immediately filled with the sounds of his little girl sobbing._

_“Cas? What’s going on over there?” The cries increased in pitch at the sound of his voice._

_“The babe has awoken and is quite distressed by your absence.” Castiel’s voice was terse, the angel clearly out of his element. “I have attempted to calm her but have been unsuccessful. Are you nearly finished?”_

_“Cas, I just got out of Kansas. I won’t be back for a couple of days at the least.” Dean’s heart broke at the fresh wails that statement brought._

_“I am not certain that we will last that long. (Y/N) is resisting comfort.” Castiel hadn’t sounded this stressed in a long time. “She has already made herself sick from crying twice now.”_

_Dean winced, knowing how much you hated to vomit. The idea that you had cried hard enough to make that happen was troubling._

_“Let me see what I can do.” He hung up, quickly dialing Garth’s number. Someone else would have to take this case. Dean was needed elsewhere._

  
  


_“Cas?” Dean frowned at the silence that echoed through the bunker. He had raced home, passing the job off to another hunter. It had only been a few hours since the phone call. “Baby? Are you home?” He crept farther down the halls, slowly approaching the nursery and smiling sadly at what he found. Castiel was seated in the rocking chair, cradling their baby who seemed to be wrapped in one of Dean’s shirts. The room was sour with the scent of sickness and the hunter mentally beat himself for leaving. Slowly approaching the chair, Dean fell softly to his knees, gazing at the sleeping girl’s tear-tracked face._

_“How long has she been out?” He whispered._

_“Thirty-seven minutes.” Castiel glanced up from the baby to meet Dean’s eyes. “I believe she wore herself out.”_

_“Poor thing…” Dean carefully moved you into his own arms before standing slowly and walking towards his and the angel’s bedroom. Castiel followed him, pulling the blankets down so Dean could deposit you in the middle of the bed. Actually setting you down was easier said than done as you were clutching at his shirt tightly, whimpering in distress. “Okay sweetheart, Daddy’s not going anywhere…” Dean kicked off his boots before slipping in beside you, letting you burrow into his arms._

_“Thank you for returning, Dean.” Castiel gingerly crawled in on your other side, combing his fingers through tangled hair. “I don’t believe I would have been able to soothe her. (Y/N) tolerates me but she is most definitely more fond of her daddy.”_

_Dean frowned at that, hearing the dejection in his angel’s voice. “Cas, she loves you-don’t ever doubt that.”_

_“Perhaps…” Castiel sidled that much closer to you. “But nowhere near as much as she does you. You’re the only one who can get her to relax her shoulders like that. It’s as if you had always been her parent. The way you care for her… it’s effortless.” A bitter chuckle escaped the angel’s lips as he gazed forlornly at your face tucked safely in Dean’s neck. “I stumble at every turn.”_

_“I’ve just had more practice is all.” Dean reached out to take one of Castiel’s hands, thumb stroking reassuringly across the back of it. “You’ve got to remember that I took care of Sammy since he was six months old. There was lots of on-the-job training. Not to mention the fact that I’m a caregiver.” He shrugged. “It’s instinct. You’ll get the hang of it. You just haven’t taken care of a baby before.”_

_“That’s not quite true…” Castiel mused. “I did look after the fledgelings for a short while. There was one I grew particularly close to. We shared a bond not unlike yours.”_

_“So just use what you learned from that experience.”_

_“It wouldn’t work.” Castiel sighed. “Fledgelings are different from human young. I cannot bond with (Y/N) by grooming her wings or teaching her how to manipulate her grace. The experiences are not transferable.”_

_“I wouldn’t be so sure…” Dean grinned wryly. “She might not have wings but you seem to be doing a good job with grooming anyway.”_

_Castiel hadn’t realized until that moment that he had been braiding your hair. Pulling his hands back in surprise, he gazed at the work that had been unaware of doing._

_“Don’t be so worried about caring for a human and just do what feels right.” Dean smiled reassuringly at his baffled angel. “You’re a parent Castiel. Trust your gut.”_

_It was at that moment that you began to stir, blinking your eyes slowly open to smile sleepily up at Dean. A frown crossed your face before your eyes began darting around worriedly. It wasn’t until you turned to see Castiel that the panic faded and you relaxed again._

_“There you go sweetheart…” Dean readjusted his grip on you, angling your body so that you could snuggle Castiel as well. “My poor girl needed to know that her whole family was here, didn’t she?”_

_Your shy nod made Castiel beam with delight. Perhaps he had underestimated the bond he shared with you after all._


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you came to live with Team Free Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and shitty but it doesn't fit with the next chapter so I'm just gonna stick it in here...

Dean crept silently through the huge house, keeping his eyes wide open for stray vamps. He, Sam, and Castiel had pretty much cleared the place and had moved on to searching for captives. Up ahead, he saw a door outfitted with no fewer than eight separate locks. Standing in front of the door were two vampires, likely serving as guards. Two dead-man’s-blood-coated-bullets later, and Dean was kicking down the door.  
Inside, he saw a room that may have been pink at one point. A doorless closet was filled with ripped and stained bits of tulle and a broken plastic tiara. The floor was littered with empty blood bags, though two full ones hung from a small bed fitted with rails to keep the sleeper from rolling off by accident.  
“Hello?” Dean kept his voice soft and nonthreatening. “Is there anyone in here?” A soft rustling came from the slightly rotted looking toy chest in the corner and he crept just a bit closer. “My name is Dean. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” More rustling was heard, accompanied by the lid lifting just a tiny bit. “I’m going to open the box now, okay? I promise I’m one of the good guys. You’ve got nothing to be afraid of.” Slowly, he lifted the lid of the toy chest and drew in a shocked breath at what he saw. Curled up among flea-bitten stuffed animals and broken dolls was a small girl with big eyes that could give Sammy a run for his money. They were dull and sunken into a pale face. Dean smiled reassuringly at you. “Hey there, sugar. It doesn’t look too comfortable in there. Wanna come out?” You nodded minutely and reached one arm up in the universal request to be held, the other wrapped tightly around a well-loved stuffed cat. Dean swept you up into his arms, noting how inappropriately light you were and how visible your bones were.  
“Dean!” Castiel appeared in the doorway, frightening you. Dean shushed you and nodded at his angel.  
“What’s up Cas?”  
“I was going to say that Sam and I found no prisoners.” Castiel squinted in confusion at the girl in Dean’s arms. “It appears that isn’t the case for you.”  
“Nope.” Dean bounced you, trying to get you to smile or at least look less fearful. “I’ve got this one, here. Poor thing is scared out of her mind.”   
Castiel approached slowly. “Is she a child?”  
“Not quite.” Dean gave the angel an encouraging smile. “Remember Kevin? She’s like him.”  
“Ah…” Castiel nodded.  
It was somewhat understandable that Castiel hadn't recognized what you were immediately. Littles, while not unheard of, were certainly one of the rarer classifications, accounting for about 7% of the population. Generally reaching about 4.5 feet in height, they had the same level of intelligence as any other adult (sometimes more so, as was the case of Kevin Tran) but maintained a childlike demeanor. Headspace ages ranged from as old as a teen to as young as a newborn, with most littles fluctuating within a set range.  
Noting how you'd hidden from Dean when he first entered, and the fact that you were anxiously sucking your thumb, clued Dean in that you were younger on the scale. This was only cemented by the fact that you were barely four feet tall, and there was a squishiness around your bottom that suggested the presence of some kind of diaper or training pant.  
"Why is she here?" Castiel asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
“I’m not sure…” Dean glanced at the blood bags around the room. “Though I have a theory.” He gently took your arm, stretching it out to show the track marks. “Some blood is more preferred by vamps. Most people have heard about how virgin blood is supposedly the cleanest, but there’s another rumor that littles actually have the sweetest blood.” His stomach twisted as he considered the implications. “They’ve probably been keeping her here as a food bag. Only question is, how long has she been here?”  
“And where did she come from?” Sam asked from the doorway. Not having noticed the third person until he spoke, you squeaked in alarm and hid your face in Dean’s neck. “Oh no…” Sam cautiously came closer, his voice gentling. “I’m sorry squirt, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He looked at his brother in panic. “Did I break her?”  
“Nah” Dean bounced you again. “It’s okay sugar, that’s just Sammy. I know he’s tall but you don’t need to be scared of him okay? He’s just a big teddy bear!”  
“We should be getting out of here.” Castiel said. “We’ve eliminated most of the nest, but stragglers will likely be back soon. We need to regroup and find a safe place for the young one.”  
Surprisingly to both of his hunting partners, Dean didn’t argue. Instead, he headed outside, shocking the others again when he tossed the keys to Sam and slid into the back with you.  
"How does a nice warm bath sound?" He asked, checking that your seatbelt was correctly fastened. “I’ll bet we can even rustle up some bubbles. Wouldn’t that be fun?”  
You blinked owlishly at him, still sucking your thumb and with that, your new life began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. If you're not doing your part by staying home (unless you aren't able to), you're not allowed to read my stories anymore. Essential workers, healthcare professionals, food-service staff, cashiers, public servants, etc. are exempt from that rule.
> 
> As always, if you have any questions, comments, haikus, etc. send them to my fanfic email! nabooliolawrites@gmail.com or follow me on tumblr @nabooliola.  
> I'm also writing absolute trash on Wattpad but it's not SPN so probably not your cup of tea because I don't think these two fandoms intersect very much.  
> Hi I've been working from home for 4.5 weeks and I think I'm starting to go crazy.


End file.
